Retreat to Fight Another Day
by Deanlu
Summary: Kara Danvers has returned from reporting in the war zones overseas only to discover that she must go into hiding due to anti-alien backlash in the United States and around the world.


**Retreat to fight Another Day**

**Deanlu**

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. I'm working on several ideas. I need some feedback on this one. It began as a short dabble months ago. I was never sure where I was going with it. I had written ten pages, until today. Today I wrote 18 pages trying to clarify what I was thinking and how I saw certain things. I hope you enjoy. **

Kara dropped her bags on the deck of the boat. She had gotten back to National City from Afghanistan just a few hours before. Raju, her friend from Lisbon, had said the sailboat she had purchased while overseas was in National City harbor and ready for her. She had picked up the keys from the harbormaster when she arrived. Kara had sent a couple close friends to her apartment to retrieve certain items hidden there that she didn't want to fall into the DEO or anyone else's hands. Her friend had made sure it was stocked with food, alien alcohol, and those things she would need. It had its own wifi hotspot and the technology she asked installed. She had purchased a Bavaria 46 sailing boat. There was a motor when the wind fell, but for the most part she would be able to sail pretty much anywhere. Her phone rang just then as she was unlocking the cabin door. She looked inside delighted with the headroom she saw below.

"Hello." Kara responded as she placed the phone to her ear and carried her bags down below. "Raju?"

"Kara? Have you arrived at the boat? I tried to make sure everything was as you wanted. The lounge and the galley should be big enough. It has a 75 horsepower motor and can do a cruising speed of seven knots." Raju said as Kara moved her bags to a side area. "Both the mainsail and jib are the roller type you wanted. It has a one point eight five meter draft for better stability. It has a 340 liter of drinking water capacity and stores 210 liters of fuel capacity." Kara did the calculations in her mind. That would allow her to be able to travel 350 miles with the fuel if needed. "It's fully equipped to live on board. It has a gas stove, electric fridge, and stainless steel sink. There's a double wheel to steer the boat from the wind side and this will put all the weight on the side of the boat that needs it more, in order to reduce heeling and also to obtain a better visibility of the sails and wind tales."

"It seems to be just as I asked. Thank you Raju. Tell your friend I truly appreciate the help." Kara moved forward checking the two aft cabins. The beds were of sufficient size and would make it easier if she had company. She then checked the chart room. She could sit in front of the chart table and would have access to the electrical panel, RADAR, plotter and other navigational instruments.

"I made sure he equipped it with an anti-spray hood so you won't get too cold if you sail at night. The Dinghy is new and so is the outboard motor. There's even a Bimini awning so you don't get too much sun on the hot summer shower in the bathroom has been equipped with a Kryptonite catch cage in the drain if needed. There is an Andorian shield that can envelop the sailboat. I have left an ipad on the side counter with information about the other protective measures we have equipped the sailboat with for you. Are you sure about this Kara?" Raju asked warily. He was worried about the Kryptonian withdrawing from humanity, but he understood the need she had. Most alien groups on the planet had gone on the defensive since the anti-alien rhetoric had picked up.

"Yes, I'm sure. I need a safe place. You have helped tremendously. I'm not sure it's safe to go back to my apartment now. So I have to start in a new place." Kara confirmed to her friend. "Be safe Raju."

"Be safe Kara. Remember, you are to be at Easter Island in three months. Hope to see you there. If not, I'll catch you in New Zealand." Raju stated as he placed his sunglasses on.

"Alright, I'll let you know." Kara responded. "Bye." The call dropped and she turned around to look at her new home. She wasn't due back to CATCO till tomorrow. She had kept her return quiet. The DEO had attempted to track her route back from Afghanistan. Colonel Haley was becoming a royal pain in the ass. Her alien friends around the world had helped her get back to National City. She had filed her stories online enraging several groups. Snapper had informed her they had several death threats against her. NCPD was looking into it. The FBI had already handled one very nasty threat. Cat had tried to contact her, but Kara had ignored the text and call.

"My sweet baby." Kara said as she ran her hand over the teak wood around her. She then set about unpacking and getting ready to set sail on the following day.

_An Hour Later…_

"Agent Danvers, a mutual friend of ours has asked that you meet at _The Highshore Bar_ on the bay." Alex listened as the caller spoke to her. "Do not bring the DEO. Come alone. The mutual friend has information for you. If we see any DEO agents other than yourself the mutual friend will abandon the bar. Is that understood?" Kara spoke into the phone as a voice modulator changed her sound. Alex stood watching the monitors in the DEO. Nearby Colonel Haley was speaking with Brainy.

"I understand." Alex responded as Haley glanced toward her.

"Two hours Agent Danvers. Two hours." Kara affirmed and hung up. She then made another call to Midvale. She had made sure the gps scrambler would place her on another continent.

"Hello?" Eliza answered the phone. Kara smiled at the soft voice that would wake her in the morning when she was young. A sense of warmth surrounded her for a moment.

"Eliza, how are you?" Kara asked waiting for the proper response to let her know if they were safe to speak. She heard some slight movement in the background almost as if someone was standing next to her adopted mother.

"Kara! So good to hear from you. Oh, you know. Arthritis is kicking up." Eliza said as she took a sip of the coffee she had poured. Kara tilted her head. So it wasn't safe. They were listening.

"Well, try some warm soaks and use the pills grandmother gave you." Kara responded watching as the time ticked by on her watch. "I'm arriving in National City tomorrow afternoon. I have to drop some things at my apartment. I should be able to switch out my clothes and be in Midvale by that night." Kara said as she moved down the city sidewalk keeping her eyes glancing around to make sure there was no one following her. She couldn't be too careful with the recent discoveries she had made.

"Oh Kara, won't you be too tired to make that trip. You should stay at the apartment and rest." Eliza said as she moved to refill her cup. Kara's forehead crinkled as she figured out that not only were they listening, they were at the house.

"I know you are worried, but I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Kara said and then stopped walking. "I love you mom. Take care of yourself until I'm home." It signalled Eliza that she would see her when things were better.

"Alright honey. I love you too. Take care of yourself and get some rest." Eliza whispered as a tear ran down her face. She loved her adopted daughter so much.

"I will. Good Night." Kara responded and moved down the sidewalk toward the bar.

"Good Night." Eliza said and hung up. She turned to look at Agent Lopez. "She will be here tomorrow Agent." The agent nodded reporting back as ordered. "Once you are done here I expect you to get your damn people off my property. Just so you know I will see you all in court in one month. Consider this your organization being served." Eliza handed a Court summons naming Agent Lopez, Colonel Haley and fifteen others to appear in court. Lopez looked down at the paper and swallowed. It was signed by the federal judge that did not side with the president and had been known to be a pain in the government side. How the hell had she gotten this without them knowing?

_Two Hours later...The Highshore Bar_

Alex stepped into the bar and looked around. It wasn't a dive like she thought. It was a beautiful, elegant bar and restaurant. Very high end and Alex felt immediately under dressed. The hostess, Emily from her nametag, approached her looking her up and down with a slight frown.

"Alex Danvers. I believe I am expected." The hostess suddenly broke into a big smile.

"Of course, right this way. I can't believe I get to meet you. You're like all they talk about." The hostess spoke excitedly as she moved them through the extravagant dining room to a back seating area. Alex looked around spotting Lena Luthor with James near the bayfront windows. Nia and Brainy were several tables away enjoying a glass of wine. Let it never be said that Alex didn't protect herself.

"They?" Alex asked as she was led down a hallway. The hostess nodded but didn't say anything. The fifth room down the hallway had a door that was opened to reveal a finely set table, food warmers off to the side, and a finely dressed woman with deep chestnut hair stood at the large open windows looking out over the bay.

"They." The hostess motioned her inside. "You will remain undisturbed for your time here. A promise given and assured My Lady." The hostess gave a slight bow toward the woman at the window. The woman nodded as the hostess withdrew. She locked the door and moved back down the hallway.

"Well, you have me at a disadvantage." Alex said as she moved toward the side table keeping the woman by the windows in her line of sight. Her favorite whiskey and champagne were set on the side table. She looked under the food warmers covers to see her favorites. "You obviously know me very well. So what information do you have for me?" The woman turned to reveal a thin face with a deep gash from the forehead down across the left eye to the edge of her jaw. Even with the imperfection her brown eyes and cheek bones suggested a beauty beyond measure. Those deep brown eyes had an intelligence that most could not compete with in this world. She might even give Lena a challenge. The deep blue dress complimented her figure and moved with her as if it was almost alive. Alex was truly entranced.

"I have known you for a long time Alex Danvers. I have watched you grow up into intelligent, strong woman you have become." The woman moved to the side board picking up the champagne and moved back to the table. She poured the champaign into the glasses as she motioned for Alex to grab a plate. Alex hesitates for a moment. "Do you think I would poison you Alex Danvers after having watched you all this time?" The young woman said with a raised eyebrow and teasing smile. Alex sighed and picked up a plate. Obviously she was not getting the information right away. Hopefully, Lena's listening device was working. Alex served herself and took a place at the table. The young woman served herself as well. Alex's eyes grew wide with the portions the young woman took. They ate in silence for several minutes.

"I would like to know who I am speaking too. Why all the secrecy?" Alex asked as she finished a bite of the sweet potato souffle. Salmon steak slices and grilled vegetables. The young woman touched two points on her watch as the electronic mask on her face dissolved to reveal her sister. Alex gasped and went to say something. Kara quickly reached across the table and silence her with a finger across her lips.

"Sometimes there are secrets that must be kept to live a full life. However, you may call me Lila. A mutual friend of ours is having a hard time. She believes she has been targeted by the government and betrayed by her friends." Kara responded taking her finger away from Alex's lips. Alex watched Kara's face realizing her sister knew of the surveillance on her.

"I would tell the mutual friend she has not been betrayed. She is safe to return. She is safe to live her life." Alex said grabbing her sisters hand and squeezing it hard trying to desperately convey her emotion. So happy to see her, but her voice remaining neutral to not give away who she was speaking too. Kara smiled at her and shook her head. They continued their meal in conversation.

"Our mutual friend has run into some problems. She has decided the pathway is no longer in National City. She will be leaving this earth." Kara responded as Alex's eyes grew large. Alex shook her head no, rising from her seat to move around the table.

"No. No, she can't leave. She is needed here so badly." Alex grabbed her sister's arm and entreated her. "We need her. She has never run from a fight. I need her." Kara placed her hand on Alex's face looking into her eyes, seeing the fear and pain now. The pain of losing her sister because of the politics against aliens. Kara leaned forward resting her forehead to Alex's for a moment. She then backed away.

"The earth does not want her. The governments believe she is a danger. Why should she stay?" Kara argued as she rose and moved toward the windows. "She once thought that people would accept her in time. Now, with James threatening to expose her identity. Lena turned from her. You and Eliza are endangered because of her existence. The government believes she is a threat. No, she needs to leave. The world needs to discover how badly they do need her." Kara said as she looked up toward the stars. He was coming and he would strip the earth bare.

"What do you mean Lila?" Alex asked as she came to the bay windows and watched where her sister looked.

"Humans can be such a foolish race. They think there is nothing in this Universe they can't defeat. Their hubris will be their downfall. He comes from across the Universe." Kara looked at Alex. "Danger is coming to this planet. An entity that will take every superhero known to man to defeat. Most especially her. He will not stop until he has raped the planet of its resources, destroyed the race of man, and left a floating shell. She knows this and must prepare for his coming. She cannot stay. She has seen his handiwork once before and could not stop it. Everything you need to know is on these two jump drives. One is for you and the DEO. One is for Lena and LCorp. Maybe together you can defeat him." Kara said as she turned and handed Alex the drives. Kara leaned close placing her mother's necklace, returned by Mon-el to her, in Alex's hand now. She whispered in Alex's ear.

"If he comes and you need me. All you need to do is twist the stone counterclockwise on the metal holder. It will not move unless twisted. Know this Alex. You have been and always will be my hero. I love you." Kara moved away as someone pounded on the door.

"Alex! Alex! Open the door." Lena Luthor's voice resounded through the door into the room. The sound of someone attempting to break the door down echoed back to the two women. Alex moved toward the door only to be intercept and hauled back by Kara.

"Good Luck Alex. Know that I love you." Kara said as Alex fumbled for something in her pocket. One minute Alex was being held by Kara, the next Kara was gone and the door collapsed inward. James had used his Guardian shield to break through.

"Where is she? Alex, where is she?" Lena said rushing in behind James. Nia and Brainy entered next through the door. Alex looked toward the side of the room where a door swung shut. Five letters laid on the table with each of their names on it.

"Gone. We've caused her to leave." Alex stared forlornly out the window into the night. "I promised to protect her. I couldn't do that." Alex hung her head as Brainy stared at her.

_12 hours later...On board Starhaven_

Kara stretched as the first shadows of the sun came through one of the port holes. She had left the curtains cracked a bit so the first dregs of light would come through. She got up dressing in a pair of boxers and tshirt. She grabbed her deck shoes and went into the galley. She had set the coffee to brew the night before so it waited for her hot and fresh. The young reporter poured herself a cup and went up on deck to sit on the deck of the boat to watch the sun rise. She leaned back against the main mast cupping her hands around her coffee cup and taking a slow sip. The deep rich brew warmed her against the cool light breeze. The sun was already part way through rising. It was nice to just exist for a change and let the world pass without interference.

"You know you should have not named the boat Starhaven. It was a clue to be checked." Kara's head fell forward as she heard her sister's voice. The young Kryptonian turned in Alex's direction to see Alex, Nia, and Lena standing on the pier. She wasn't totally oblivious at being discovered. She knew how intelligent all three women were. She had also made plans just in case one of them had found her. She just hadn't expected all three to locate her.

"I guess I should invite you aboard since you found me." Kara stated as she stood up and walked to the side. The three women followed as Kara motioned them on board. Kara moved below as they followed her. Depressing a blue button hidden in the frame of the boat that sent a signal to a friend.

"So what? You were just going to leave?" Lena started angrily as she stepped into Kara's face. It was then they noticed the deep healing wounds on her stomach where her boy boxers and night shirt didn't reach. Alex pushed through pulling up the shirt to reveal long healing scars. Yellowish and brown bruising covered all of the abdomen.

"How'd this happen?" Alex asked as Kara motioned them all to sit. The Super then grabbed several cups pouring coffee for them. She set out cream and sugar for them. Alex could tell she was trying to figure out what to say. Lena went to say something when Nia interrupted her.

"They tried to kill you even after you found the nuclear missiles and returned them safely to the army. Didn't they?" Nia said as she reached over and took Kara's hand. She was suddenly pulled forward into a vision.

_Supergirl landing with the last missile carefully setting it on the transport semi. Army troops swarming the missile to make sure the arming device was still in safe mode. General Lane coming up next to her and thanking her. A shout from on top of the missile that all was in good condition. Suddenly, all guns were turned on her._

"_I'm sorry Supergirl. I appreciate what you have done. But I can't let you go. You are too strong of an alien to let roam." General Lane said as a Kryptonite knife slice through her suit and across her stomach. She was struck violently two more times. Even with the weakness starting to take her she punched outward sending the General flying and shot into the air before anyone could shoot her. She moved as fast as possible coming to rest finally deep in the jungles of Africa. She laid there until she heard movement in the trees and underbrush. An alien accompanied by men from a nearby tribe stepped into the clearing. Kara was just about to launch into the air when she heard her hero name called._

"_Supergirl. Stop. You are safe here." The alien and tribesmen took her back to the village. The medicine man listened to her account of kryptonite and removed all from the wound he could find. He then carefully cleansed and sewed the wound up. Several women in the tribe nursed her back to health. She had left her belongings with a fellow reporter to take to Lisbon where she would pick it up later if she did not come back. _

"Oh! I'm sorry." Nia said as Kara removed her hand. Kara nodded accepting the apology for the invasion into her mind. She knew Nia did not have as much control over her powers yet as she wished she did.

"I was betrayed by the army. They have orders to contain me." Kara watched as movement outside assured her that her instructions were followed. She couldn't risk staying here now that Alex, Lena, and Nia had found her. "The American government is fully controlled by Cadmus sympathizers. Aliens on the earth know they need to hide and are doing so. Many have left the planet. I am leaving. I am not wanted or needed here as you were so apt in telling me Lena." The sound of the boat motor startled Alex and the other two women. Kara blocked their exit. "No, I'm sorry. Your discovery of my whereabouts has accelerated my timeline. I need to leave now. Do not worry. You will be returned once we are far out to sea. I promise no harm will come to you. I can't risk the army finding me though. You should know that Alex."

"You can't just leave." Lena stated emphatically. Kara looked at the youngest Luthor and shook her head.

"Why? We aren't even friends as you so succinctly put it. You are capable of taking care of all humanity's needs Lena. I am not needed here." Kara walked over and poured herself another coffee as the boat moved away from the dock and began traversing the harbor area.

"You have to stay. What will the world be like without Supergirl?" Alex argued as Kara cracked a small smile. "What would the world be like without my sister?" Kara turned to Alex laying a hand on the side of her face.

"The world won't even notice. Man will live and die like he always has. You will achieve great things without me. Isn't it time Alex?" Kara coaxed her sister. Alex shook her head disagreeing.

"What about me? You said you would mentor me. You would help me." Nia asked softly looking at the woman who inspired her.

"Dreamer will succeed where Supergirl could not. Understand I am not giving up. What is coming must be combated. I am not ready. My fall to Reign was proof enough. I need to be much stronger. I am going into training. Plus a small walk on the sun." Kara laughed morbidly.

"I don't understand." Alex said as she grabbed her sister's hand. "You are speaking like their is an invasion on the way." Kara nodded confirming what Alex had just said even as she glanced out the port hole. They had left the sheltered area of National City Bay and were proceeding out to sea through the channel.

"I don't accept this. If there is such danger, then you need to stay here with us. Help us ready to take on this invasion force. If aliens are invading then you have a responsibility to help fight them." Lena exhorted the Super.

"Oh so now my "God Like Abilities" are demanded to be used. Are needed." Kara sarcastically replied as she turned to Lena. "Lena you have treated me like the bad guy since you found out who I am. Those God like abilities you accuse me of all the time are not enough. No if I stay, I will be locked up and experimented on. I am not naive. I once counted you as a friend. I could trust beyond a shadow of a doubt. Since our argument over kryptonite and then telling you who I am you've just grown angrier. Constantly needing to demean and tear me down. I may have not told you who I was, but I have always been honest within that with you. I'm sorry you cannot understand or care. You were always the one person I could come too. Not anymore." Kara excused herself to go topside leaving three very shocked and confused women down below.

"We have to stop her. We have to make sure she stays." Lena argued with the other two. Nia gave the young Luthor a puzzled look.

"Why? Kara is right. You have basically been assisting the government in its plan to eradicate Supergirl. You have spoken out against her on public television recently. You haven't been to a game night in weeks. What reason would you have for wanting her to stay? At least Alex and I have worked to conceal her identity, worked to protect her, and spend time with her. Why are you so adamant on her staying?" Nia asked wondering what was pushing Lena Luthor to try and get Kara to stay. Lena growled out and set her cup of coffee on the table frustrated she couldn't get the other two to side with her. She got up and moved to the top deck. Kara was alone and steering the sailboat. They were already out of the channel and moving out to sea. Lena saw no one else on the deck. So who had navigated them out of National City boat docks.

"She has a point. Why are you so adamant about me staying?" Kara asked as she looked out to sea. Lena shook her head and looked up at the sky. How could she explain without telling Kara the truth? Lena ran her hands over her face. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I need you." Lena said as Kara looked at her skeptically. "Please, just let me finish before you laugh at me or yell at me." Kara thought for a moment and then nodded. "I have screwed up so much. I fought with you and instead of looking at the argument from your side, I just ignored your concerns and decided you were against me." As Lena spoke Kara listened but noticed a speck on the horizon. She quickly tapped two buttons next to the wheel that brought up a small radar. She then sat down and listened to Lena keeping an eye on the speck. "I need my friend. I...God how do I tell you this." Lena turned away for a minute. When she turned back around Kara could see the emotion running over her face. "I've fallen in love with you Kara Danvers, Supergirl. Hopelessly in love with you. You can't leave me. I would never survive it. I tried to tell you before, but I couldn't. I had angered you so much. Then when I saw you go away for the last nine months to report overseas each story more and more dangerous. I couldn't stand it." Lena responded while Kara just watched the speck on the horizon. She could now tell it was the new stealth battleship the Omega3. She knew exactly why it was coming toward her.

"So either you are stalling me Lena or are they tracking one of you. They are pretty obstinate." Kara said pointing to the horizon as Lena turned to look. "You better get below it's going to get a little dicey. If not, strap in to the seat your near." Kara touched two more buttons as the sail quickly disappeared and the boat seemed to stutter to a halt. Alex and Nia came above as the battleship began to gain ground.

"Kara! You need to move now." Alex called over to her sister who turned and smirked at her.

"Buckle up Alex and Nia. We are getting ready to make some waves." A slight shimmer enveloped the sailboat. Suddenly, there was an echo off the water of someone speaking on a loudspeaker.

"_**Attention Sailboat Starhaven. Please prepare to be boarded."**_

"I don't think so." Kara said as she felt the boat rise out of the water. "Sorry, but it would seem this will keep you with me a little longer." Kara pulled back on the throttle that had come out of the side of the steering wheel. Her sailboat began moving quickly over the water increasing in speed as they headed toward the battleship.

"_**Attention Starhaven, if you do not stand down we will be forced to fire on you. Comply immediately." **_

Kara veered off toward the south away from the battleship. She heard the sound of it's missile launch into the air. Kara engaged another button sending two glowing objects into the air and then veering the sailboat on air foils off to the left. The missile tracked right to the objects causing a massive explosion in the air.

"Nice to see their working. Alex, come here." Kara called out taking a risk that Alex was truly on her side. Her sister unbuckled and moved quickly to where she was piloting the boat.

"What is it?" Alex asked as Kara moved her in front of the wheel. She looked at Kara and took control. "I need you to head south on this setting. Keep it steady just like you did with Mr. Tomlinson's old yacht when we were young. Can you do that? I need to take care of one thing." They both turned as they heard Kara's boat launch two more glowing devices intercept another missile.

"Yes." Alex immediately turned concentrating on the horizon and the compass. Kara turned and went below flipping three switches. She was back on the deck in seconds to see Alex looking worriedly behind them as the battleship was gaining ground. Kara took the wheel from Alex.

"Go sit down. Strap in tight. Make sure Lena and Nia are strapped in tight." Kara strapped herself into her seat. She watched as Alex made sure Nia and Lena were strapped in tight. Alex gave her a thumbs up. "Good, now let's play." Suddenly, there was an explosion off the port side. Kara looked to find a destroyer coming her direction on top of the Omega3. She hit another button on the control panel and suddenly they were no longer on the water, but in the air. Kara pulled hard to starboard turning the sailboat totally around and headed toward the battleship.

"Kara, what are you doing? They'll take you as a threat and blow us out of the sky. Whoa! Out of the sky? What the hell?" The sailboat was actually flying now. Two missiles were launched off the battleship and another off the destroyer. Kara deployed the glowing devices causing the missiles to track right to them and explode.

"Get ready and hold tight." Kara pulled up at the last second even as shells hit the shield protecting the sailboat. Kara flew over the Omega3. Her ship continued to climbed above the Omega3 into stratosphere. A warning went off that they were being approached by aircraft. They had planned well. She should never of contacted Alex. She should have left them be to think she was dead. She would have to take them with for now. It was not what she had planned and it had accelerated her plans more. Kara increased speed hitting the mesosphere. The fighters in hot pursuit firing their missiles. Kara dodged two and one caught the edge of the shield rocking their boat. Kara didn't wait. She looked toward her friends. Nia was unconscious from the looks of it. Lena was just holding on. Alex seemed to have a look of glee across her face. Kara took the boat into the thermosphere and leveled off. She then accelerated a tad bit faster. She knew they were attempting to track her. "Alex take Nia and Lena below decks. Don't touch anything for now. I'll be there in a moment." Alex moved lifting Nia and helping Lena walk across the deck. There seemed to be some type of gravity device working. Kara moved below and into a compartment where radar and steering were locked below decks. Kara programmed some coordinates into the computer. Alex felt them begin to descend once more. Kara came out of the compartment.

"Are we safe?" Alex asked as Lena held Nia. Kara nodded though she looked at Lena.

"You say you love me. Yet, you seemed to be stalling my departure. Why?" Kara asked as Lena squirmed in place. Kara walked over pulling Lena to stand. "You have once chance Lena. I have always believed in you. You have one chance to keep that belief. So tell me what is going on." Kara demanded even as Lena's eyes fell. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Did you lure them to me in someway?" Kara asked even as Lena shook her head.

"But I'm not sure they didn't plant a tracking device on one of us. They were desperate to get to you." Lena responded softly. Kara nodded and allowed Lena to sit down.

"Well, you are all stuck now. We can not return to National City or America until I am ready. You are stuck with me." Alex and Lena went to protest while Supergirl cut them off. "You knew there was a price to pay for looking for me. You are stuck." There was a beeping that interrupted the group. Kara went over to the counsel and raised a mic.

"Starhaven one, descend to five fathoms." The voice came over the speaker.

"Starhaven one is in holding. Give me ten minutes." Supergirl responded as she looked toward the three women.

"Affirmative Starhaven one." The voice agreed and went silent.

"I'm truly am sorry. Kara pushed a button as a light filled the compartment and centered on each woman. It followed their bodies from head to toe every once in a while leaving a green glowing light. When it reached their feet is disappeared. Kara opened a cabinet and pulled out a black bag unzipping it. She then removed the green lit spying devices on her friends. In total she collected twelve. She placed them in the bag and sealed it. She secured it in a safe location and made a call.

"Clarion, ready to descend. Please be advised I have three stowaways and need a change to my domicile." Kara communicated.

"Understood Starhaven. Leon would like to know if stowaways are hostiles or friends?" The voice came back over the speakers. Kara looked at the women wondering how she answered that one. She finally decided to take a leap of faith. "Friends Clarion."

"Affirmative. All is ready for your arrival." Clarion came back over the line. "Leon says beware the Kraken, Starhaven one." Kara chuckled and hung up the mic. "Sure. Sure." She said out loud. Kara went to move up the steps only to be intercepted by Lena. "How long? How long are we here for?"

"I can probably get you back in a few weeks. Maybe a month." Kara remarked even as Lena began to argue. "You have been working against me. You knew you could be tracked. All of you. Sometimes you just have to deal with your problems. I will send messages so things are covered while you are gone. Have them ready for me after we are settled in. They will be delivered today. If you would like to observe the drop you can come outside and buckle in." Kara went above once more leaving the women in shock. A few weeks? A month?

"Rao, help me in what I need to do." Kara whispered even as the craft landed gently on the surface of the ocean in the Atlantic. Kara pushed a button and the outside shielding changed becoming more rigid, yet also flexible. "Krypton's technology has really come in handy." She then began her slow descent below the water. There was no one around for hundreds of miles. The soft blue of the surface soon gave way to a deeper blue and then to a darker blue. By the time they were where they needed to be it would be pitch black. She watched as ocean life passed near the boat now a submersible. It was one of the most beautiful places, but it also held so much trash from the world above. Every once in a while she would see a plastic garbage bag, a plastic straw, and using her x-ray vision she could see so many microscopic pieces of plastic in the water. She shook her head. Thirty minutes later her destination shown on the radar. Alex had joined her on deck as well as Lena and Nia. They had watched the waters around them as they descended.

"So much plastic." Lena shook her head. "I knew it was bad. What with the five massive garbage patches in the this is even worse."

"Five? There are that many?" Nia asked suddenly as a deep sea squid swam passed.

"Yes, two in the Pacific, two in the Atlantic, and One in the Indian Ocean. They are hundreds of miles long and wide. They are so bad that they are navigation dangers. Every year five to thirteen million tons of plastic is added to the world's oceans. We really don't need an invasion to kill us. Humans are doing a fine job all on their own." Lena explained as she got up to get a better view of a bright light that now shown in the dark. "What is that?"

"Welcome to Manla. Home of Hope and Peace. Ancient of Days." Kara whispered as her smile grew. "A place of rest and training." Alex looked around not understanding how they weren't dead from the pressure of the water around them. They were deep. Deeper than any submarine she had ever been on in her lifetime.

"How are we so deep and not dead?" Alex asked as she turned to Kara. Kara chuckled softly.

"It's hard to explain. It's like we exist, yet not exist in this place. A little bit of technology, a little bit of magic, and a little bit of matter energy transference. I still don't understand how it's totally done, but that's how it was explained. And before you say it's not possible just look around." Kara said as the radio crackled to life once more.

"Starhaven One, proceed to docking head six. Quarter's are prepared in Krypton's hovel for your three friends. Clothing is readied. Welcome home Kara Zor-El. You have been sorely missed and expected." Clarion came back over the radio. Kara leaned her head against the panel lightly and closed her eyes. A small amount of tension melted away. She was safe to rest finally. She was safe to train and heal. A tractor beam grabbed hold of the boat and they were pulled inside Manla. They watched as they rose inside the chamber until they rested next to a dock above water. The force field sparkled out of existence. A greeting party waited nearby.

"Kara Zor-El, you have been missed!" A jovial large Daxamite called from the pier. Kara smiled standing now. He was a large man, muscular in nature with dark hair and a well trimmed beard. His deep purple eyes sparkled in the docks lighting even as his smile lit up the room.

"Hang on, I'll be right with you Tor-An!" Kara waved as she went below and grabbed one of her bags that she had packed the night before all hell broke loose. She grabbed Lena and Nia's purse. Alex wasn't carrying one. She came back up on deck. "Here, take your purses. Come on. Time you got some rest and food." None of them spoke. Kara was helped off deck by one of the personnel on the pier first. She dropped her bag as she was swept into a big hug by a muscular woman.

"Zeus it's good to see you. Dianna said you were coming within the month, but we didn't expect you so soon." The woman said and then kissed Kara on the lips. Kara responded in kind until the deep clearing of the throat disturbed them. Kara and Antioch broke apart.

"Sorry, Antioch I'd like to introduce you too Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers, and Nia Nal. Friends of mine." Antioch eyed Lena closely and looked at Kara. Kara just nodded. She sighed and shook her head.

"It's good to meet you." She shook each woman's hand lingering on Lena's with a little more pressure than needed. "That's Shara, Albert, and Tor-An. Let me see you to your quarters We've readied clothing for you all. We also have refreshments ready too. We can meet up in two hours to explain how your days will be scheduled and go from there." They stepped through the doors from the docking area into a brightly lit hallway with what looked like granite floors, white walls backlit with blue on the side while soft white light shone down from above. They walked down the hallway until they came to a balcony that overlooked the main market area. Antioch motioned them out on the balcony. Once there the women's jaws dropped in awe. What they thought was a limited space with few people was instead a large mercado filled with simulated sunlight, bright colors, and plentiful plant life. Aliens and humans Alex supposed roamed the marketplace in peace, laughing, chatting, and just enjoying life. Nia watched a group of children playing off to the side with a jump rope.

"What is this?" Lena asked as she watched the people below. She was surprised at the amount of life and joy here, while several feet away was the cold, darkness of the abyss.

"The local marketplace. We can take a tour later if you would like? There are restaurants, coffee shops, garment shops, and lots of other little shops I think you would like Ms. Lena." Albert commented as he watched the ladies eyes alight with excitement. All except Kara Zor-el's. Her's held exhaustion and pain he believed.

"I would love that!" Alex said as she glanced to Kara noticing her body hunch over more. "I think though we could use some rest right now." Antioch looked toward Kara once she noticed Alex's gaze. She saw the exhaustion and pain.

"Of course, where are my manners. Hold one second. She reached into her side satchel and motioned the women forward. She attached a bracelet to each one's right wrist. "These are Manla monitors. All citizens are required to wear one, even the children."

"Lena and Alex, I am aware you are scientists from my discussions with Kara. We would love to show around our labs and even let you do some experimenting if you'd like." Shara said as she motioned toward the hall off the balcony. Alex and Lena moved ahead into the hallway talking with Shara. Tor-An and Albert talked with Nia as they walked behind Shara. Antioch held Kara back as the others moved down the hall toward the Krytonian branch.

"I'm sorry. You did not say you were bringing your _zhoa_ with you. Forgive me Kara." Antioch spoke softly as they now walked together. Kara placed a hand on her arm as they walked.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about. I am still very interested in you Antioch. My _zhoa _has betrayed me. Turned on me in anger over my not revealing that I was Supergirl. I'm not sure if there will be a way to make our relationship work. I actually hadn't expected to have to deal with her. Everything is so very confusing and frustrating right now." Kara confided in Antioch. Kara stumbled even as Antiope caught her. Her friends now disappeared down the hallway.

"How about we let it go for now. Rest, heal, and train. You will be here for quite a while. They will be gone in a month. Let time heal what needs to be done." Antioch stated as she stepped to the side to reveal an archway that said "New Krypton" overhead. Kara placed a hand on the granite etched stone of the archway.

"Kara Zor-El, welcome home. We are at your service." a robotic voice like Kalex came from overhead. "Your guests have been registered and seen to their rooms. Antioch, of the Amazons, welcome to New Krypton. How may I be of service?"

"Refreshment for Kara and her guests please. I believe we should also have a doctor to report to Kara Zor-el's room." Antiope stated as she walked Kara into the foyer of New Krypton. "There are four main areas here at the front. A formal dining room, living room, library, and Kitchen. There are four bedrooms with their own restrooms down the hallway and an office. If you will follow me up the stairs. I have one more place to show you." Antioch helped Kara up the stairs. "When Tor-An said you were coming I had them build this for you. I didn't expect you to show up with friends." The stairway led to a doorway. "Place your hand here." There was the sound of several beeps followed by a lock being drawn back. The door opened to reveal a room filled with brilliant light a large mat sat in the center of the room. On the walls were several different weapons. "The room is for your meditation, practice, and healing. Dr. Hamilton, please come in." Kara turned surprised to see Dr. Hamilton.

"They wanted me to help them capture you. I couldn't do it. I also wiped the computer of everything we had on you. Alex took care of the main storage information." Dr Hamilton stated as Kara dropped her bag. She nodded too tired to argue.

"Trust me?" Antioch asked Kara.

"Always." Kara affirmed even as Antioch lowered her to the ground. Terrence4, elevated Kara Zor-El. Kara felt a firm surface form under her and elevate her to waist height for Doctor Hamilton work on her.

"Antioch, can you hand me the antibacterial cleanser?" The amazon grabbed the cleanser from Hamilton's bag. Hamilton cleansed the wound and checked Kara over. "Well, my suggestion is for you to get a great deal of sun and sleep. Your almost healed. You just need rest. I want to see you in three days at the clinic. Rest Kara. Just rest." Hamilton said and then left. Antioch helped her sit up.

"Should I ask how you were injured and why you are not healing very fast?" Antioch asked as Kara leaned against the warrior who had become her lover for a short time.

"I retrieved the nuclear missiles that had been stolen. General Lane, though, attempted to capture and imprison me. He caught me off guard briefly before I was able to escape. The alien and tribe I sent you notice on helped me, but the kryptonite was a very pure form. As much as the shaman removed, it would take time to expel. I am probably not going to be a hundred percent for another couple of weeks." Kara related even as she felt the warrior lift her up and carry her toward her quarters. "Antioch.." Kara was cut off by the warrior.

"No, no more. You are in a safe place. A place of rest and healing. Let us carry your burden for a while. Let the humans deal with their issues." Kara nodded even as she slowly fell into sleep. Alex and Lena looked out as Kara was carried by the Amazonian warrior to her room. Both women stepped out and followed at a discreet distance as Antioch stepped into Kara's room.

"Lower lights seventy five percent Kalex." Antioch spoke out. The lights lowered leaving only a gentle blue ethereal light around the room soothing the warriors frayed nerves.

Lena was shocked at the room she stared at now. She glanced over at Alex finding the same amazement. The room had been well lit with UV emitters simulating the sun's rays, now though soft blue back light gave off just enough light to move around the room. A large window from ceiling to floor the length of one side of the room showed the abyss outside. The walls were a mixture of rock and rough hewn wood. Plants were everywhere within the room vining on the walls and ceiling. Off to the left side a small waterfall fell into a sunken basin. Steps led down into the waters providing either a bath or pool. Steam rose from the water signalling the heat and Lena wondered if it was a thermal pool. There were comfortable chairs and lounging couches in different areas. Alex spied a closet off to the side where she could just glimpse clothes and something more.

Antioch laid Kara out on the bed and removed her top showing the extent of her injuries. She removed her bottoms leaving the Super clad only in a sports bra and shorts. Antioch ran her hands gently over the bruising. She rolled the Super carefully on her side checking her back and hips. Once done she tucked the young woman into the covers kneeling by the edge of the bed.

"_Asclepius, hear my call. Before me lays Kara Zor-El of Krypton, noble of heart, strong of mind and body, betrayed by mankind and friends. Heal her body and mind. Strengthen her soul and heart. Hear my plea Asclepius." _

Antioch's voice firmly and strongly called out into the room. Suddenly a soft rose glow appeared within the room and two figures stood next to Antioch. Lena and Alex held in a gasp at their shock.

"What is thy wish warrior?" One of the young women asked as she turned to look at Antioch.

"Aceso and Aegle I ask you to restore the health of the warrior Kara Zor-El." Aegle looked at Antioch and then to the warrior.

"What shall be the payment for such a boon?" Aceso asked as she moved toward the warrior rolling her onto her back so she could see the wound that ran along her abdomen. "Hmmm, this was an egregious wound. Worse than your doctors can fathom. It has a lasting consequence." Antioch frowned as she listened to Aceso. Aegle moved around to the bottom of the bed and crawled up next to the warrior. She examined the bruising, but also the texture and health of the skin of the Kryptonian. "Hmmm, she is not well. Aceso is correct. How many times has she been hit with this kryptonite?" Aegle asked as she looked toward Alex and Lena bidding them to come forward into the room. Alex approached with Lena beside her.

"Too many times. To be honest, more than fifty times." Alex answered as she came near a stood with Antioch. Aegle and Aceso frowned deeply at Alex's response.

"Why do you ask?" Lena queried the goddess. Watching as Aegle moved her hand over Kara's heart pausing momentarily and then she touched gently on her forehead causing a low moan of pain from the Super.

"Payment first.." Aegle and Aceso stated before they went any farther.

"Whatever is required." Lena and Antioch stated at the same time. They both looked at each other. Aceso looked at Aegle. The goddess seemed to communicate in some way with each other and come to a decision.

"Antioch, the warrior Dyna will transition to healing. She has a natural gift that you have turned a blind eye too. Do not ever discount the healing arts." Aegle could see this wrankled the warrior greatly as her face grimaced. "Unless you lied about your commitment to the warrior here." Antioch sighed deeply and bowed. She could not risk losing Kara, even if she did lose the warriors heart to the woman beside her. She could still maintain a great friendship. If the coming battle did not kill them both.

"As you wish Aegle. Dyna will transition to healing." Antioch agreed as she now looked toward Kara. She would do anything for the young woman. She loved her deeply. Now Aceso looked toward Lena Luthor.

"You, Lena Luthor, will announce a new initiative. You will open one alien hospital and three alien clinics to aid the alien population within National City. You will put the full resources of LCorp behind this initiative as well as your personal wealth. You will fundraise and work to start other alien hospitals around the country." Aceso stated emphatically. "In so doing you will show Kara Zor-El that you are with her and show the world that they must accept aliens alongside them." Lena was immediately torn. By doing this she would come out against the prevailing sentiment and government ideals. It would put LCorp straight into the crosshairs of controversy. Her board would have a meltdown and it would definitely send a loud and clear signal. "Unless you never meant to turn LCorp for the greater good of mankind and you lied to Kara Zor-El that you love her."

"I did not lie to her. I do love her." Lena said as she looked back toward the kryptonian. "As you wish, I will do as you say." There really was no other choice. Kara and she had messed up their lives badly enough. She needed to show Kara she would be beside her. Aceso and Aegle now focused on Alex.

"We wish to speak to the elder Danvers alone. Would you please wait in the hallway Lena and Antioch." Aceso ordered softly as Aegle rose off the bed and they both approached Alex. Lena and Antioch looked at the goddesses for a moment and Alex. They nodded and moved into the hallway.

"Long you have stood by her side. Sister, friend, protector, healer… never once have you faltered Alex Danvers." Alex's face showed surprise at the ladies revelation that they had been watching. "You think we do not see what goes on in the world of man. You think we abandoned you all. You are wrong. Many of us have passed into the realm of myth and legend choosing to no longer be by man's side. However, many of us still aid, direct, mentor, and guide those around us. There is one that would meet you. Who is as proud of you as we are, if you accede to her wishes." Aceso had thrown out an offer. Alex was stunned. Something is being offered. I can refuse or accept. But which is the right choice. Alex's thoughts were awhirl with doubt. Finally, she came to a decision.

"I will accede." Alex acknowledged the two goddesses offers. Aceso smiled with joy that the elder Danvers had accepted.

"She agrees. Show yourself." Aegle whispered into the room a soft blue glow emanated from near Alex.

"Well done, chosen among humans." Athena declared as her form solidified. Even Alex was well enough versed in mythology from her father to know who stood before her now.

"Athena!" Alex exclaimed even as she bowed her head in front of the women showing her humility to the goddesses rank and place.

"Lift up your head Alex. You have done well. Both you and your sister have done very well. I could not have chosen two better protectors of this world if I had tried. My time is limited here. So listen carefully. I great evil is coming. You must choose wisely who to hold close and trust. Much will be asked of you. However," Athena now looked toward Kara where she laid in the bed. "A great deal more will be asked of your sister. A sacrifice so great it will change time itself. Protect her, encourage her, argue with her, give your counsel even when she doesn't want it, but most of all love her as only you know how to love her. You sealed the cracks in her when she first came to earth. You healed her wounds inside and out. Now you must start again. For what is coming will take everyone here on earth to stop it and many from beyond the stars. Do you understand?" Alex mind rolled with the implications that Athena gave her. She looked toward the goddess.

"I understand. I will not fail you. I will not fail her!" Alex said with absolute certainty. Athen reached forward and placed her hand on the side of Alex's head.

"There will come a moment when you doubt her. When you will want to give up. Believe me it will happen. Believe in her. She is much smarter, stronger, and more crafty than she lets on. She is a lady of the House of El. That means something greater than most know." Alex nodded and looked to her sister.

"Will she survive?" Athena released Alex. Athena grimaced as she looked on her chosen one. She hated to give mortals assurances. She found even as a goddess she did not know the future for sure.

"Uncertain the future is as it is always in motion. But I believe that with the right people by her side she will live a long and fruitful life." Alex firmed her resolve in that moment that she would not let Kara down. She would be there no matter the consequence. Athena now looked toward the door of the room. "Lena, patron of Hephaestus, step forth." Lena stepped into the room, not sure who was calling her until she saw the goddess. She would recognize the visage of the goddess of Athena anywhere. She had taken Greek and Latin studies in college. She understood the ramifications of this goddess being present.

"Yes Athena." Lena spoke her voice trembling softly. All this was very unnerving. Kara had never told her she was a patron of the Gods.

"Do not spurn the gifts given to you by Hephaestus and I. Intelligent you are, even more than your brother. Yet, you allow doubt to cloud your vision and relationships. Know that you and Kara have greatly vexed Aphrodite. She is ready to place you under a spell to get you to move forward. If it were not for many of us holding her back she would have done it by now. Stop doubting. Step forward and embrace the Super. No, I cannot promise you will not be hurt, but love comes with pain. It is the fire that purifies it and proves that it will be there forever. The rewards are great Lena." Lena looked toward Supergirl. Could she trust Kara? Did she have a choice? Hell, would her heart even let her walk away. No. No it wouldn't.

"Antioch, choose another. For this one is taken. I think, though, one will present itself to you soon. My time here is done. Think on what I have said. Be strong. Stay true and loyal." Athena faded from view.

"Your wish is granted Antioch and Lena. Remember your payment." Aceso and Aegle faded from view. On the bed, Kara's breath fell slow and even. Her sickly pallor and exhaustion no longer prevalent. The egregious scar no longer present.

"That was weird." Alex whispered as she looked toward the other two women.

"They do not normally answer prayers in that manner. I am dumb founded that they made an appearance." Antioch breathed out slowly. So she would not be mated to Kara. The deities had seemed to give their blessing upon Lena Luthor. She tilted her head toward Lena hardening her features. "Patron of Hephaestus and Athena. I will warn you this one time. If you hurt her. Destroy her. I will come for you. There will be no ocean deep enough, no hell hot enough. Do you understand me?"

"I promise you. If I hurt her. If I destroy her. You are welcome to me." Lena assured the Amazonian. Antioch glared at the Luthor for a moment more before nodding and walking out of the domicile.

**The next day…**

"Guys, you are not going to believe what happened last night." Nia said coming out of her rooms to the kitchen/dining room. Lena and Alex looked up from the table where they were still waiting for Kara to rise. Both women had breakfast and were drinking coffee while reading the information pads that were left with them the night before.

"Try us. Several weird things happened with us yesterday." Alex said as Nia claimed some eggs and bacon. She poured herself a cup of coffee. Lena set her cup down as Nia seated herself.

"Morpheus and Hypnos came to me last night in my dreams. They told me there is a great evil coming and I'm going to be key at helping encouraging people to rise up to fight against it." Nia explained how she would be assuring and encouraging people. She also explained that she was their chosen one. Lena and Alex shook their heads.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Lena asked Alex as the women studied her coffee for answers.

"Why? What happened after I went to bed last night?" Nia asked the two women. Alex and Lena took time to explain all that had happened. As they finished their story Kara Zor-El stumbled into the kitchen. Alex rose quickly making her a plate and setting it down in front of her while Lena retrieved her a cup of coffee.

"How are you feeling?" Nia asked as Kara drank down the first cup of coffee.

"Like there was an argument in the bedroom between the Greek pantheon and my friends. Sorry, I heard probably fifty percent of it before drifting off to sleep. Explain to me what happened." Kara mumbled as she began to eat her breakfast. After everyone was brought up to date the Kryptonian sat and pondered what was said.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Lena asked as she watched Kara. She was still angry at the Super for hiding her identity for so long. She felt betrayed and not trusted, but she loved the woman too.

"What's there to say? This is my life. Hero's, Villians, Gods, Goddesses, Aliens, assassins, Metahumans, monsters, magic...you name it. It just keeps popping into my life. We'll just have to see what happens." Alex nodded while Nia went back to her coffee. Lena couldn't believe it. It was like Alex and Nia weren't even concerned. It was like Kara didn't care. Lena rose slapping her napkin down on the table.

"You are unbelievable! You know that, just unbelievable." Lena yelled walking out of their quarters to get away from Kara. Kara watched her go knowing this was the Lena Luthor who hated to not have a plan. Who hated to not be in control. None of them were in control right now.

"She has a point you know. This is rather unbelievable." Nia said as she took a swig of her coffee. Alex ran her hand through her hair as she heard a knock at the door. Antioch entered with several people.

"Good Morning. I have several guides to work with you all this morning. Hal, will be showing you around the city Nia. He also wanted to talk to you about your Dreamer abilities." Nia looked at Hal and then Kara. Kara nodded.

"That would be great." Nia said as she placed her mug in the sink. "Let me just grab my wrap." Nia hugged Alex and Kara. They watched as she grabbed a scarf and followed Hal out the door.

"Alex this is Shay. She will give you a tour of the city. Plus if you would like to see the armoury and training areas she can take you there. I think you might find some things that will interest you." Alex looked over at Kara and smiled. She was definitely going to take advantage of her time here.

"Sounds great. I'll see you later." Alex declared as she hugged Kara.

"Okay, have a good day." Kara smiled as she watched Shay and Alex leave the quarters.

"Kara this is Terrence. He is here for Lena. Where is she?" Antioch asked as she looked around.

"There was a slight difference of opinion. She left." Kara explained looking away from Terence and Antioch.

"Kalex, locate Lena Luthor." Terrence asked while the two other women looked on.

"Lena Luthor is approaching the botanical gardens, hallway L17." Kalex spoke into the kitchen.

"I bid you good day Supergirl." Terrence turned and was off to retrieve the young woman. He had several labs to show her on top of some new alien hardware he knew would interest her.

"I take it you argued." Antioch said as she stepped over and poured herself a cup of coffee. Kara sighed and rubbed her face.

"There are things between us that we need to settle. That has not happened yet." Kara said as she got up. "So what is on my agenda today."

"I am." A bold voice shouted as Kara looked toward the doorway to see Tor-Van and Albert. "Great penguin jammies!"

"You are kidding me." Kara looked stunned as Tor-Van and Albert came into the room.

"What? Think I cannot amuse you enough today. I will remind you that even though the goddesses may have healed you, you must rest for two days." Antioch said as Kara headed to the bedroom to change. Kara waved her off and went to her room to change. She pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans, an LCorp shirt, a pair of tennis shoes, and put in a loose ponytail. She knew being out with Tor-Van would bring trouble. She was sure that Antioch had paired Albert up with them to keep trouble from happening.

**Three hours later...**

"Oh come on. Take him on Kara. He is asking for it." Tor-Vann taunted her even as he glared at the giant blue alien with super bulging biceps. They had lost Albert a while ago.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! A weakling woman like her? She is but a wisp of a thing." The Orion boomed out across the market. Kara dropped her head. She hadn't even been here a full day and now this. "Take this whore away so I can find a real man nearby." Yep, that did it. Tor-Van watched the fire blaze into Kara Zor-El's eyes.

"Really! For a misogynistic bastard you seem to be all talk and no action." Kara yelled allowing a little of the fire into her eyes.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Tor Van inserted himself between Kara and the Orion. The Orion looked at Tor-Van and Kara, then at his buddies.

"Three thousand credits and you take care of the body when I am done." The Orion laughed heartily even as they moved to the fight ring off to the right of the marketplace.

"Agreed. Rules are there are no rules." The Orion stated as Kara looked at Tor-Van angrily. His pushing and her anger had gotten her into this fight.

"Agreed!" Kara growled out even as Tor-Van taped her hands.

"Make it fast. Orion's aren't good with short term fights. They are also notoriously brutal and cheat. Watch for a weapon." Tor-Van said even as Kara stepped within the circular ring. "Kar, they won't follow you if they think you are weak. You have to win." Kara let her head drop for a moment.

"Shit!" Then she was moving as the Orion attacked. Two punches slid past her even as she brought her knee up into his jaw. Kara then slammed her fists into his face, breaking his nose and sending blood onto the mat. It didn't slow the Orion down though as he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her over his shoulder into the mat. Kara's eyes went dark for a second, but she rolled out of the way using her hearing to locate his attempted strikes. Soon she was back on her feet watching for his next attack. Unbeknownst to her Nia, Alex and Lena were all watching from different spots. Alex had gone to interfere, only to be held back and told by Shay that she could not stop it. It was the rule of the ring. It was a way for grudges to be worked out. They watched the quick strikes back and forth. At one point the Orion actually got his hands around Kara's neck and was slowly squeezing the life out of her. Kara took advantage of him by bearing her down toward the floor by going totally limp and twisting. It broke his hold and allowed her to role out of the way. It was then she saw the knife in his hands. She needed to drop him now. Kara used her superspeed that was left and took his feet out from under him. As he fell she brought both hands together and down on the back of his neck as hard as she could. She heard a crack and a pop. She scrambled back quickly readying for the next attack. But none -Van jumped into the ring, but Kara snarled at him causing him to back away. Lena moved quickly. She crawled under the ropes and approached the Super.

"Kara, come on. It's Lena. Please, no one is going to hurt you. Come on." Lena said as she approached closer and closer. Kara's breathes were coming quick like a cornered animal. "Kara may I touch you?" Lena asked waiting for the Super to acknowledge her. "Kara?" The Super finally heard her friend...no, her mate. Kara nodded still in a defensive moved forward suddenly finding Kara's face buried in her neck and the Super's arms wrapped around her. Lena watched as the Orion was removed by medical and his friends hand over the bet. She watched as Alex walked up to Tor-Van and slapped him. Then took the bet and walked over to the side of the ring Kara was on. She did not approach though. "Kara, can we go back to our home? Please." Kara nodded as Lena turned her holding the Super to the CEO's side. As they exited the ring Alex reached out to help. Kara fell into her arms even as Lena stepped down. Nia spoke to her guide and walked to her friends. Lena and Alex helped Kara back to their home. Nia moved ahead of them clearing a path.

"Easy Kara. Let us take care of you." Once home, they sat Kara on the couch. Lena took a side as Alex went and retrieved several small bags of ice and a rag. Nia notified Dr. Hamilton she was needed in the kryptonian residence even as she pulled a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"How do you feel?" Lena asked as she helped Alex place ice bags on the Super's ribs. "Hey come on. Hey love, listen to me. Listen to my heartbeat. Come on." Lena whispered as Kara focused on her heartbeat.

"You know what?" Kara whispered out as she lay against Lena's chest while Alex worked on her. Nia watched from nearby.

"What Sweety?" Lena asked even as Alex wiped the blood from Kara's face.

"I think I know what you mean about being used now." Kara said as tears fell down her face and Lena hugged her tighter. Alex shook her head and looked over at Nia. Nia had tears in her eyes.

**Two days later…**

"Oh come on. You lied. Everytime, you could have told me who you were you lied. You didn't trust me enough to think I would keep your secret." Lena yelled at Kara. They were alone in the Kryptonian wing. Alex and Nia out somewhere doing something.

"Yes, I lied. About who I was! But not about the situations. Not about anything else." Kara rounded on Lena. "Don't you get it Lena. Everyone who knows my secret suffers. EVERYONE!"

"I already suffer Kara. What would it matter that I knew your secret. It's no more dangerous than being a Luthor." Lena argued back as Kara shook her head.

"Really? Imagine adding the government, Children of Liberty, Anti-alien terrorists, General Lane, bounty hunters, aliens with a beef against me, and the multitudes that hate me. Yes, you have Lex and your mother. Plus a limited number of others. But the list who are after me and my secret identity are endless." Kara covered her face and sat on the couch. Kara' voice cracked even as she continued to explain. "Even a kid from my high school Lena. Kenny died and left me. Murdered by the sheriff. Then someone from High school who figured out who I was took Alex hostage and almost murdered her because I wouldn't do what he wanted. Do you know how that would have destroyed me? Imagine if I let myself love you completely! And someone...someone took you...hurt you…" Lena moved next to Kara sitting down and taking her hands. "I...I would burn this world for you Lena...I would burn this world to cinders and all who hurt you. Don't you get it. It was never about you. It's me. I don't trust me. I don't trust what I'd do because of what I feel for you." Lena suddenly saw what Alex had tried to explain to her a long time ago.

"_Kara has severe abandonment issues Lena. So I'm telling you if you choose to love her. Love her completely. Don't doubt. Don't stumble. If you have any doubts about what you can be together, stop now. Make sure she knows you only want a friendship." Alex said as they had lunch together a month before Supergirl was revealed to her. _

She understood now. She should have seen it with how protective the Danver's sisters were of each other.

"I lied to protect you. You lied to protect me. We need to stop lying to each other Kara. If we are going to make a life together then we need to be honest in everything from this point on." Kara went to object even as Lena held up her hand. "I know there will be things I cannot tell you at times and you cannot tell me. We will agree now that we will say that to each other. But when we can we will share the information." Kara nodded even as they began the tentative steps to start this relationship once more on an even footing.

"I will not lie to you again. I will tell you that I cannot say what the issue is…" Kara affirmed and looked into Lena's eyes. She needed to make sure Lena understood. "You also have to agree that this is forever my love. Once I commit I am not walking away. I cannot walk away from you. So make sure this is what you want. Because the only way I am leaving is through the grave." Kara declared as she held Lena's eyes. Lena leaned forward leaving a soft kiss on Kara's lips.

"Yes." Kara pulled Lena closer kissing her deeply and holding her tightly as her world began to right itself a little more. Lena let go of the fear, the doubt, and the anger she carried with her over Kara's lies.

**One week later…**

"Open your hand." Lena opened her hand for the fruit salesmen. A small piece cut from the main fruit is placed into CEO's hand. Kara watched as Lena received the piece of fruit. They had decided on a stroll through the open air market would be good. They were making dinner tonight for their group. Lena placed the piece into her mouth while accepting another piece and placed it between Kara's lips. Kara's tongue wrapped around Lena's finger's causing a gasp to escape from the CEO's lips. The plum flavor burst on their taste buds and Kara nodded to Lena.

"We will take four of them." Lena requested until she felt a tug on her arm. Lena turned and looked into the Super's pleading eyes. She shook her head as she looked up at the ceiling above them and turned back to the merchant. "Make it a dozen." The merchant smiled widely. A small sound of joy escaped Kara's lips even as Lena softly chuckled. He handed Lena the bag of fruit as he deducted the credits for them using the bracelet. The sound of flutes and guitar drifted over the mercado as the couple walked. Several children ran passed chasing a small puppy almost knocking Lena over. The Super reached out steadying her friend even as Lena grabbed hold with her free hand.

"You okay?" Kara asked as she looked to where the children were now being scolded by an adult. They all had their heads down even as the adult pointed toward Lena and Kara. Kara saw them nod and come toward them.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just lost my footing." Kara smiled and nodded. When she turned around all five of the children stood in front of them with the adult standing behind them.

"We're sorry. We should have not been running. We should have watched where we were going." They said as they hung their heads. Lena knelt down in front of the young boy in the front. She ran her hands over his hair.

"You're forgiven. All of you." She tweaked their noses and sent them off with the adult. The adult scolded them some more as she sent them on home. Kara chuckled as she watched the children ran home and then she helped Lena stand up again.

"You quite good with children. You are going to make a good mom one day." Kara said as she watched the emotions cross Lena's face. Another merchant called to them. Kara moved over to him checking the fresh fish she had. Kara indicated the number of cuts she needed and pointed toward the fresh seaweed on the side. She watched as Lena got her barings again. Once she had paid she moved back to her friend. Kara took her arm and tucked it between her side and elbow. "You don't think you will make a good mom?" Lena looked down for a moment.

"I don't think I have a good example to go off of. I..I just don't know." Lena doubted what with Lillian having raised her. Kara looked at her a few seconds as she noticed the local book seller with her baby nearby.

"You know what I think. I don't think it's how you were raised or who you were raised by. I think it's about this." Kara said gently poking where Lena's heart was located. "I think it's all about the heart. And if there is anything I know about you Lena it's that you have a great deal of heart." Kara assured the woman who clung to her now. "Sali! You brought the baby today." Kara called out as she took Lena's bag and suddenly the young woman was holding Sali's baby. Big brown eyes looked at Lena with complete trust and assurance. In that moment, something clicked inside Lena. She cradled the young girl in her arm as she ran her finger around the little one's soft cheeks. A small spit bubble bloomed up on the child as a soft, new smile joined it. Lena smiled wider still amazed at how this precious life could change the people around it.

"Look my friend. Your lady is entranced by my Larelia. You must work faster to make her yours and start your family." Sali responded even as she put the books that Kara had come to pick up for Lena in a cloth bag. Kara spied the thermodynamics book Lena had been asking for since their arrival. It had taken Kara some time to get it translated, but Sali wouldn't be the bookseller he was if he couldn't get what was needed.

"How old is she now Sali?" Lena questioned even as the little one cooed making the Luthor's heart melt a little more.

"She's four months now. I would love if she figured out the difference between day and night. But that will come with time." Lena handed the little one back to Sali as Kara took her hand.

"Thank you Sali, we will be by later this week." Kara assured as Lena looked back over her shoulder at Larelia. The Super waited for Lena to speak even as they continued to pick up the last few items they needed.

"Maybe you are right. Maybe I can be a good mom." Lena finally said as Kara walked with her back toward their home. Kara wrapped her free arm around Lena pulling her closer.

"I know you can." Kara once more assured her while kissing her cheek. Lena looked up at Kara and just laughed giving her a quick peck on the nose.

**A week and a half later…**

"Harder Kara, we are not little boys playing toy soldiers." Kara struck harder in the arena training area sending a massive vibration through the floor. She was attacked on all sides responding on instinct and training taking out man, alien, and machine brought against her. Not only were her punches more effective, but Supergirl had been taught how to attack using all her powers in tandem. Punches, laser vision, freeze breath, super speed, and more. Kara had found a new balance and more energy. She learned which foods supplied longer staying power, her workouts last hours now and had doubled her strength, Antioch and Alexander had taught her strategy and to use patience which was her hardest problem. She no longer careened into a fight. She waited and assessed using her strengths for herself and her enemies strengths against themselves.

"Break!" Albert called out as the warriors backed down and pulled back. Kara let out a slow breath as she worked to maintain control of her breathing. She was distracted. Lena, Nia, and Alex were all leaving in two days. She would be alone again.

"You're distracted again." Nia called out as she approached. She began taking part in these training situations to hone her skills and abilities. Supergirl landed near her and took the water offered to her.

"I've enjoyed you three being here. I don't want you three to leave." Kara explained as Nia sat next to her. The thermal heat from the floor made both women sweat. Antioch said it was the closest they could simulate a Roman coliseum.

"You sure it's me and Alex that has you so distracted? Or is it this brunette bombshell that has taken to sleeping in your bed nightly." Nia teased as she watched a small smile cross the Super's face. Kara gave a gentle shove to Nia's shoulder.

"Yeah, that could be it too." Kara confessed softly. She looked toward the stands in the arena to see Alex and Lena talking. They must have come to watch her training today. She knew Lena had almost had a stroke the first time she had watched. Since then she usually brought some good observations to Kara which allowed her to fix her flaws.

"I've fallen for her again. Without reserve or worry." Kara said taking another swig from the bottle. "Alex thinks I'm being a little careless with my heart, but I think she finally understands there can be no other for me." Nia nodded as she smiled at the Super.

"I hope one day I find what you have." Nia whispered as they watched Albert regroup his forces and set them in attack mode.

"You will. It will be the most amazing thing ever and the most terrifying part of your life." Kara responded as she waved back at Lena and Alex who were watching the two heroes. Nia handed the Super a couple of protein bars that Lena had made in the labs here. They packed more protein than the commercial brand and supplied Kara with the nutrients she really needed. Fifteen more minutes passed as Kara watched Albert set his forces.

"Geesh! He is setting up for the Armasion Gambit with a little bit of Infurnian black ops. Is he trying to kill me?" Kara joked as she turned to Nia. Suddenly, there was Lena. The CEO leaned down and kissed the Super deeply, slowly, and thoroughly breaking away when she heard the set whistle.

"Do me a favor?" Lena asked as her sweet breath passed over Kara's lips. Kara totally and completely mesmerized by the woman who stood over her.

"Anything, name it." Kara responded emphatically.

"Destroy them utterly and completely for me so we can spend the afternoon in the thermal springs in your bedroom." Lena demanded as she kissed the Super again using just a touch of her tongue in promise of what was to come.

"As you wish!" Kara exclaimed in joy and an energy she hadn't had this morning. She and Nia watched as Lena returned to the seat next to Alex. Nia swallowed hard.

"She has demanded you annihilate them. What are you going to do?" Nia asked as Kara stood up and stretched cracking several bones back into place.

"I'm going to destroy them." Kara growled in a voice of strength already planning her attack in her mind. Nia stood up and went to sit next to Lena.

"Alex, five hundred credits Supergirl destroys them in fifteen minutes." Nia wagered with the agent. Alex looked at Nia, then at Supergirl, and then at Lena. The smirk Lena wore told Alex everything.

"Five hundred credits she does it in ten minutes." Alex stuck out her hand as Nia took and shook it. Two whistles blew signaling attack. Twenty minutes later Nia had transferred five hundred credits to Alex's account as Sueprgirl already had Lena back in their home, in the thermal pool, doing all sorts of naughty things to her.

"What the hell was that?" Albert asked as he walked over to Alex and Nia. Out on the arena every hero that had participated was either unconscious or moaning on the ground while the machines were in multiple pieces. It would take days to restore the heroes and machines for the next round.

"Motivation." Nia said as she walked away. Alex just nodded and asked Nia if she wanted to get something to eat and take in a show. Nia wasn't stupid. She didn't want to be anywhere near the Kryptonian quarters right now.

"Sure."

_**Two months later…**_

"We at LCorp believe in Unity for all. Alien, Metahuman, and human life is precious. Today, we dedicate the Lenus Regional Hospital so alien, metahuman, and humans can enjoy a high standard of care while living together. Lenus was known as the god of healing in Celtic mythology. So who better to name a hospital after than a god of healing." None of them needed to know Lena was paying homage to her heritage and original home. "I ask you to come in and tour our facility today, partake of the refreshments, and donate for a better, healthier world. Thank you all for coming out." Lena spoke and then took the scissors together with Supergirl and cut the ribbon to the new hospital. Though the Supergirl everyone saw was J'onn Jones disguised as Supergirl. No one had seen the real Supergirl in months. Lena, Alex, and Nia hadn't seen her in over a month.

In the months since their escape, much had changed and a lot had not. Lena had secured 75 percent of LCorp stock forcing the board to abide with her wishes of the hospital and clinics. Four board members had quit and sold their stock attempting to crash LCorp and Lena's plans. However, several influential Aliens had quietly bought up stock and assumed the positions on the board vacated by the anti-alien faction. Their support and faith in Lena had bolstered her profits and sured up her public image. Luckily for Lena, one of the area hospitals had gotten itself into trouble and ended up going under. Lena had stepped in, bought the hospital with private funds, and then embarked on a major remodeling job of not only the facilities, but also management and personnel. The biggest public relations fight had been when a world famous brain surgeon secured by the hospital had quit when Lena bought it stating, "Aliens were subnormal beings and not worthy of our attention." Lena had set CATCO on him. Reporters interviewed scientists, doctors, professors, and space engineers that talked about intelligence of aliens, how advanced some were as well as how normal they were. It had been a P.R. disaster for the doctor and a gift to Lena's cause. Wayne Industries, Prince Associates, and multiple others had come out in support.

CATCO and The Tribune with James heading it had published article after article about the government, Children of Liberty, Anti-alien groups, alien immigration stories, hate crimes visited upon aliens, and much more. CATCO had even started publishing fashion tips for aliens and metahumans. There were plans in the works to start an alien fashion Tribune and CATCO had exceeded expectations raking in multiple publishing awards and a rise in readership. James Olsen's strong support for his staff and determination for equality for all had earned him accolades around the world. The tide was turning among public opinion about aliens and metahumans. Thousands of people talked about how their alien neighbors had brought new life into neighborhoods that were dying, brought business and with it jobs where there had been none before, and revenue. If anything spoke loud in today's society it was money. Aliens were a multibillion dollar revenue in taxes for the government, creating new jobs, and educating people in advanced sciences and products.

The greatest change had been the indictment of the President of the United States working in concert with Lex Luthor and the Children of Liberty. Multiple senators, representatives, and people of power great and small had fallen with them. Reporter Kara Danvers reporting had gleaned her the Pulitzer Prize and Edward R. Murrow Award. However, it had been a story Kara had been sitting on until the right time to release it. All held in Lena's hand to wield when she needed it most. Lena Luthor had wielded her girlfriends sword perfectly.

Unfortunately, it was reported that Lena Luthor and James Olsen had to accept the award for Kara Danvers as she was currently recouping from injuries she received when attacked by Lex Luthor. Lex had been killed in that assault on the reporter as Lena Luthor had stopped her brother to save the love of her life. The DEO had made sure the body had been recovered, sealed in a special coffin, and buried in a location known to only five people. All of them within the inner circle of Kara's friends. The story about Kara was truly just cover while she was training below the ocean at Manla. Lena missed her deeply, but was due for a visit within the next week. As long as nothing went kablooey.

The DEO had purged pretty much all of the Children of Liberty haters, even though Alex was sure they and few Cadmus were present still. The apology on International television begging Supergirl to return and that the nation had made a mistake went a long way. Colonel Haley had apologized, citing how the governments fears and doubt had been used against them, how even with all that had happened only Supergirl had stayed true to her morals. Alex was fully in charge of the DEO. She had immediately begun readying for the coming evil. New weapons to help in the fight were being designed by a contract between LCorp and the government. Men and women were being recruited across the world to prepare. It didn't matter if you were human, metahuman, or alien. There was a place for you to help defend the earth.

Nia had been another matter altogether. She had sent out dream waves each night calling to those that sympathized with the plight of alien and metahuman to be brave and stand up for what was right. Her dream waves had inspired many to write their congressmen complaining about the unequal treatment, to do something about the hate speech they were hearing, and to demand change. They reminded them that they lived in a democracy where the people were the government. At first most politicians laughed it off. That was until the protests and demonstrations began, until the town hall meetings became angry arguments where the elected found themselves as targets, where debate became the discussion at the tables around the world, in corner shops, and in homes. When the politicians would not listen they soon found themselves voted out of office, investigated for crimes against aliens, bribery, and treason even. Dreamers dream waves continued to encourage and uplift those around her and around the world. Morpheus and Hypnos had seen to that increasing Dreamers ability ten fold. It had been what Brainy had talked about when he had first come from the future. Though at the time no one understood the Greek pantheon of Gods were going to assist.

Still other than the appearance by J'onn as Supergirl at the hospital opening no one saw hide nor hair of Supergirl. Many bemoaned the fact that people had turned the Maid of Might against humanity. Other's said she had given up trying. Still many believed that she had been injured and the appearance at the hospital was just a publicity stunt. Alex soon called on Superman to help quell the rumors. Superman made an appearance on CATCO live explaining to the world that Supergirl was taking a well deserved break after fighting continually over the years. He said she would be back in a couple of months. When the reporter had made a snide remark about several months vacation Superman had looked him in the eye and asked how many times had he died for the planet? How many times had he saved the planet? How many times had he been condemned by the planet? The reporter backed off quickly saying yes, he could see Supergirl had earned a long vacation. Alex had actually burst out in laughter at the DEO watching the interview as well as several agents near her. Lena and Jess had high fived each other. Nia and James Olsen had smirked and bought the entire office lunch.

Now a week later no one noticed a black, top of the line Ford F150 pull into Merick's Marina on the South side of National City. They didn't take notice of the CEO of LCorp dressed in Lee jeans, a Karen Scott blouse, and Nike tennis head toward the boat in slip 234 with two large bags she struggled with until she reached the Bavaria 46 sailing boat.

"Hey, permission to come aboard!" Lena yelled out as she came toward the gang plank. Kara Danver's stepped out from down below onto the deck. Two months of bodybuilding, fighting, training had sculpted Kara's body into lean, smooth, toned body.

"Permission granted."The Super smiled at her now girlfriend, moving to quickly assist her with her bags. Kara kissed her softly on the lips and gave a quick peck on the forehead. Lena watched as the muscle rippled just a bit when Kara took the two bags off her and took them below. God, she couldn't believe she almost walked away from her. How she almost turned her back on the woman. Lena moved down the steps carefully watching as Kara stowed her clothes into the drawers. When she pulled a laptop and cellphone out the Super quickly had them scanned and sanitized of any trackers that were present. She then turned as Lena moved out of the galley area with a couple of glasses of wine.

"I was worried you wouldn't make it. Imagine my surprise when I received your text about being at the marina." Lena leaned forward kissing Kara softly. The Super set her wine to the side and did the same with Lena's. She leaned down kissing her lover deeply not letting go. Weeks of separation had fueled her need greatly. The kiss went on for a long while, until the oven beeped. They gently broke the kiss resting their heads against each other.

"I missed you. I missed our walks in the market. I missed our talks at night." Kara whispered as she gave a soft peck on Lena's lips. She slowly released the woman and moved to pull their dinner from the oven. Lena felt the boat move and begin to transition from the slip. She shook her head. Of course Kara wouldn't stay put for long while here. They were to have a moonlit dinner in a nearby cove.

"I missed you. I miss our talks and long walks too. I especially miss the thermal pool." Lena watched Kara blushed all the way down to her toes she bet. "But I have a question." Lena asked as she grabbed her glass of wine and sat down at the table. The Super looked up at her lover quizzically as she removed the small roast and vegetables from the oven, she then reached inside the refrigerator for the salad and lemon meringue pie. In the warmer was a loaf of garlic bread.

"Sure, you know we promised no secrets." Kara reassured as her eyes roamed over Lena who sat looking absolutely scrumptious. Lena looked out the port window and noticed they had left the harbor.

"How is this boat sailing without you at the helm? I can hear feet above us on deck. I know the boat is being steered." Kara gestured toward the deck.

"Maflix's. Small, greenish creatures. Sort of look like baby yoda or a gremlin. There are about a dozen that live on the boat. They were stranded here on earth years ago. They are a family group and needed a home. They don't take up much space. The live between the inner and outer hall on the boat. They help me keep the boat in good repair and clean. In exchange they get free room and board. I even make sure they have all the food they can eat. Mostly, seafood and what the ocean can produce, but they are partial to sweets. I have to be careful when storing snicker bars on board." Kara chuckled softly thinking about the case of snickers she had stored on the boat and the day she had come home to green little bodies spread across the lower deck in sugar coma's. She had never stored them on the boat again without a special locking mechanism. "Would you like to meet one?" Lena took a gulp of her wine and nodded. Since meeting Kara she had met more aliens than she ever thought existed. Kara poked her head above deck and made a few strange noises with her voice. Lena heard several feet running and suddenly in the other chair was a small green person with cut off blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a small ball cap.

"Lena Luthor, allow me to introduce KIvin. Leader of the Maflix on Kara Zor-El's Starhaven boat." He was about two and a half feet tall. He had a youthful appearance, but Kara was right. He had features like yoda. He was also very giggly as he was laughing right now.

"It's nice to meet you Klvin. Thank you for helping Kara." Lena said as the Super interpreted for the young alien. Suddenly there was a series of pops, squeaks, and guttural sounds which had Kara blushing a deep red. "What did he say?" Lena asked. When Kara was hesitant about saying anything Lena reminded her with a raised eyebrow of their promise.

"He said it is nice to meet the...sex partner...of Supergirl finally! He also made you an honorary member of his clan." Kara spluttered out in embarrassment. Lena Luthor burst out laughing even as Klvin joined in the laughter. Kara soon joined in until there was soft low chirp from the upper deck and the sound of the anchor being let down. Klvin hopped down off the chair, stepped near Lena Luthor, took her hand and planted a kiss on the hand. "Yeah, yeah. Stop trying to romance my girl. On with ya." Kara said swatting at Klvin. He smirked as he jumped out of the way and took the stairs two at a time. Lena chuckled softly.

"He's got game Supergirl. Pretty smooth guy." Lena said as she smirked at her lover. Kara stepped closer.

"Yeah, don't let his wife hear you." Kara said as they heard several incensed squeaks and growls from up on deck. Then a responding whining sound. It only made Lena and Kara chuckle harder.

"How does he and his family live between the hulls? They are pretty large?" Lena inquired as she looked to where she could hear Klvin family talking on deck.

"Oh, they can change size very easily. Plus they have other secret abilities. You'd have to ask Klvin." Kara led Lena to the deck only to find a table set up, white tablecloth in place, beautiful place settings and a single blood red rose. Off to the side a bottle champaign sat in a holder with ice. The last dish being set down on a small side table that had been erected. Now that Lena had passed the test, the Maflix had no problem showing themselves. The sun was just setting in the west. The moon would rise soon. Kara moved over pouring them champaign. She stepped back to Lena handing her a glass.

"To a fruitful future and a passionate life with you." Kara whispered as they shared the champaign and the last moments of light. Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara on the cheek.

"Thank you for waiting for me. Thank you for not giving up on me. I most likely don't deserve your devotion, but I will hold onto it tightly and cherish every moment with you."

"You deserve every moment Lena. Have faith in us. I promise we will win what is coming. We will have a future together." Kara asserted even as she pulled Lena into her side and they watched the sun set.

"Yeah, we will. We will fight for it." Lena agreed finally as each and every star came into view in the darkened night sky. The moon began its ascent into the heavens as the two women dined under the night sky. No matter what they would stay together, for better or worse. There was no other possibility. Lena decided where Kara went she would follow. Even unto death.


End file.
